1. Field
The present disclosure relates to dendritic molecules having serially-branched structure wherein at least one of the branches possesses a second branching structure. The present disclosure also comprises methods for the preparation of said dendritic molecules, their use as calibrants for time-of-flight matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI-TOF) mass spectrometry (MS), electrospray ionization (ESI-MS), atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (APCI-MS), fast atom bombardment (FAB-MS), and other MS techniques for the analysis of compounds with molecular weights greater than 1000 Daltons. The present disclosure further relates to the tuning of dendritic molecules, the method of preparation of said tuned dendritic molecules, and their use as calibrants.
2. Description of Related Art
Mass spectrometry (MS) is an analytical technique for determining the elemental composition of samples (e.g., proteins, chemical compounds, etc.). It may also be used in determining the chemical structures of such samples. Generally, MS comprises ionizing a sample to generate charged molecules (and fragments thereof), and measuring their mass-to-charge ratios.
Time-of-flight mass spectrometry (TOF-MS) is a method in which ions are accelerated by an electric field into a field-free drift region with a kinetic energy of qV, where q is the ion charge and V is the applied voltage. Since each ion's kinetic energy is ½ mv2, where m is mass and v is velocity, lighter ions have a higher velocity than heavier ions. Thus, the lighter ions reach the detector at the end of the drift region sooner than the heavier ions. Matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI) is an ionization technique used in mass spectrometry, which facilitates the analysis of biomolecules (e.g., proteins, peptides, and sugars) and large organic molecules (e.g., polymers and other macromolecules).
Electrospray ionization (ESI) is an atmospheric pressure ionization technique whereby an analyte, dissolved in volatile solvent (e.g., acetonitrile, CH3OH, CH3Cl, water, etc.), is forced through a small, charged capillary (usually metal). The analyte exists as an ion in solution, and as the sample is forced out of the capillary it aerosolizes. This increases the distance between the similarly-charged analyte particles. A neutral gas carrier (e.g., nitrogen) is often used to evaporate the solvent from the droplets. As the solvent evaporates, the charged analyte molecules are brought closer together. At the same time, though, the like charge on the analyte molecules forces them apart. This process of contraction and expansion repeats until the sample is free of solvent and is a lone ion. The lone ion then proceeds to the mass analyzer.
Atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (APCI) is also an atmospheric pressure ionization technique, whereby a sample solution passing through a heated tube (e.g., greater than 400° C.) is volatilized and subjected to a corona discharge with the aid of nitrogen nebulization. APCI is a variant of ESI, and can be performed in a modified ESI source. Ions, produced by the discharge, are extracted into the mass spectrometer. This technique is best for relatively polar, semi-volatile samples, and may be used as a liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC/MS) interface because if can accommodate very high liquid flow rates (e.g., 1 mL/min). Spectra from APCI-MS usually contain the quasi-molecular ion [M+H]+.
Fast atom bombardment (FAB) employs a high-energy beam of neutral atoms, typically xenon or argon, which strikes a solid sample (analyte mixed with matrix) under vacuum to cause desorption and ionization. Common matrices include glycerol, thioglycerol, 3-nitrobenzyl alcohol (3-NBA), 18-Crown6 ether, 2-nitrophenyloctyl ether, sulfolane, diethanolamine, and triethanolamine. FAB is used for large biological molecules that are difficult to get into the gas phase. The high-energy beam is produced by accelerating ions from an ion source through a charge-exchange cell. Those ions accumulate an electron through collisions with neutral atoms, to form a beam of high-energy atoms. Because FAB spectra often contain only a few fragments, and a signal for the pseudo molecular ion (e.g., [M+H]+, [M+Na]+), it is useful for determining molecular weights. The low m/z region, though, is usually crowded with signals from the matrix.
In order to calibrate mass spectrometers for a range of analytical work, including protein, peptide, oligonucleotide, and synthetic polymer characterization and structural determination, known calibrants of a diverse set of molecular weights are required. Typically, proteins and peptides have been used because of their monodispersity (only a single and exact molecular weight is present in a pure sample) and their availability from biological sources. Examples include: bradykinin, adrenocorticotropic hormone, insulin chain B, cytochrome c, apomyoglobin, albumin, aldolase, and angiotensin II. However, the production—and particularly the purification—of such standards is time consuming and technically complicated, leading to a fairly high expense for gram quantities. In addition, such standards have inherently poor shelf-life due to enzymatic instability and acid sensitivity.
Synthetic polymers offer a much cheaper alternative, but exist as a broad distribution of molecular weights because they are prepared using a relatively unmediated reaction between single monomer units (compared to biological syntheses) that inevitably result in a statistical distribution of molecular weights. This broad distribution of molecular weights is typically observed in mass spectra as a Gaussian series of peaks, evenly spaced as multiples of the monomer mass. However, the development of efficient dendrimer syntheses offers to marry the cheap scalable cost of synthetic materials with the exact molecular weight traditionally associated with biosynthesized materials.
Two contrasting synthetic routes towards the preparation of “true” dendrimers (highly branched, molecules with a high degree of structural regularity) are known.
The first approach—the divergent approach—first involves the coupling of a branched monomer to a core molecule, yielding an intermediate, and then “activation” of the intermediate to produce a new, larger molecule with an enhanced number of surface functionalities. Repetition of these two steps leads to outward, layer-by-layer growth of dendritic molecules having exponentially increasing size.
The second approach—the convergent approach—involves peripheral groups which are tethered via one monomer unit, producing “wedges” or “dendrons.” Two of these dendrons may be coupled with an additional monomer molecule to make a larger dendron, and growth continues inward, layer by layer, until coupled to a core.
Typically, divergent techniques are technically simple: a large excess of a small molecule reacts with the growing molecule, and then is removed (e.g., by distillation), providing a relatively cost-efficient and scalable synthesis. With divergent techniques, however, the number of coupling reactions increases exponentially with each generation. Consequently, dendrimers with minor structural impurities are nearly inevitable and cannot be easily removed (e.g., when n is a large number, the product of n coupling reactions has physical properties nearly identical to the product of n-1 couplings). The result is poorly-defined materials for applications such as MS calibration.
Convergent techniques have the distinct advantage that each coupling involves a small and constant number of reactions (usually 2 or 3 reactions). Thus, with convergent techniques the reactions can be driven to completion and any impurities generated by side reactions are easily detected (since n is small) and removed. But while the materials produced with convergent techniques are well-defined, their synthesis is demanding. This prevents their economical use for all but specialty applications.
The technical problem underlying the present disclosure was therefore to overcome these prior art difficulties by providing monodisperse calibrants with improved shelf-life, at lower cost, and over a broad range of molecular weights. The solution to this technical problem is provided by the embodiments characterized in the claims.